


Другое Яйцо, или Подслушанное в кустах

by Deserett



Series: Колесо похабной Фортуны [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bushes, Children, Cruelty, Mania, Multi, Sexual Humor, letdown, parks & gardens, облом, педофилам нет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маньяк Григорий Грызлов сидел в кустах можжевельника, жрал семечки и ждал — уже около двух часов, на корточках и низко пригнувшись, как заправской гопник. Он был импотентом и своих жертв (маленьких розовощёких мальчиков в возрасте семи-десяти лет и не более ста двадцати сантиметров ростом) насиловал преимущественно тупым инструментом, доставшимся в наследство от отца, слесаря Архипа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другое Яйцо, или Подслушанное в кустах

Маньяк Григорий Грызлов сидел в кустах можжевельника, жрал семечки и ждал — уже около двух часов, на корточках и низко пригнувшись, как заправской гопник. Он был импотентом и своих жертв (маленьких розовощёких мальчиков в возрасте семи-десяти лет и не более ста двадцати сантиметров ростом) насиловал преимущественно тупым инструментом, доставшимся в наследство от отца, слесаря Архипа.  
  
Маньяк Григорий Грызлов был очень аккуратен и старомоден. И жертв искал в неосвещённых частях парков на развилках главных аллей с узкими тропинками. Кстати, он весьма гордился собой и старинными отвёртками, так как являлся маньяком в третьем поколении.  
  
По тропинке шла, цокая остро отточенными каблуками, молодая женщина в лёгком розовом плаще и белой шляпке. Её длинный чёрный зонт оставлял в рыхлой земле круглые следы. Она была весела и немного рассеяна, несмотря на поздний час и промозглую осеннюю погоду. И у неё были на то причины.  
  
Маньяк выполз из кустов и подслеповато заморгал. У него затекли ноги, кончились семечки и замучила жажда детских соплей, крови, слюней и тонкого визга. Он немножко не подумал и решил, что миниатюрная девочка в розовом удовлетворит на сегодня его скромные нужды в тепле и ласке.  
  
— Гриша-а-а… — пропела зеленоокая нимфа, снимая шляпку и изящно роняя наземь. Её роскошные русые волосы заструились по плечам, а один остро отточенный каблучок заехал Григорию в пах, прорвал брюки, ветхое бельишко и вонзился в левое яйцо. Схватиться за него маньяк почему-то не смог. Стоял с растопыренными руками и выпученными глазами, пока слюна не потекла с подбородка на воротник.  
  
— София! — прохрипел он и неловко попытался выхватить её красивый зонт.  
  
— Да ты упадёшь, наконец, гнида, или нет?! — осведомилась Соня нежно, повернула в зонтике ручку, потянула на себя и вытащила из сердцевины стилет. Маньяк тонко взвизгнул и обмочился, свалившись рядом со сброшенной шляпкой и оставшейся цивильной частью зонта. — Вот так, мой хороший… — она подошла вплотную, обняла его ладошкой за одну щёку и приставила лезвие к слезящемуся левому глазу навыкате.  
  
— Сонечка, нет… — с жалким всхлипом Грызлов прижался к её сапожкам, размазывая слюну по блестящей розовой ткани плаща.  
  
— Как это нет, если да, Гришаня, — ласково улыбнулась София, всаживая стилет в глазное яблоко навыкате и проворачивая его там ровно три раза.  
  
Ну кто же знал, что в эту ночь маньяк напорется на маньяка…  
  
По пронзительному воплю Григория можно было судить, что он точно об этом не догадывался.

* * *

Маньячка Соня долго рылась в маленькой сумочке. Нашла в треугольном кармашке мелочь, ментоловые сигареты, своё удостоверение оперуполномоченного, коробочку шоколадных конфет, презервативы… О! Вот и платочек. И принялась заботливо протирать плащик. Потом подняла шляпку, отряхнула…  
  
— Мамочка, мамочка, ты почему так долго?! Бабушка беляшей напекла и на лавочку поковыляла, с соседками побухтеть. А я тебя встречать выбежал, — семилетний розовощёкий мальчик никак не больше ста двадцати сантиметров росточка подбежал к ней, запыхавшись, и обхватил за ногу.  
  
— Коленька, я в парке засиделась, книжку читала, — немножко сбивчиво ответила София и торопливо завернула стилет в платок. — Книжка очень интересная была.  
  
— Мамочка, так темно уже, — Коля поднял голову. — Мамочка, на тебе кровь?..  
  
— Я пока читала, об странички порезалась, — она спрятала оружие в треугольный кармашек, поправила сумочку и взяла мальчика под руку. — Пойдём домой, Коленька. Я яблочек тебе купила…  
  
— Мамочка, а папа когда придёт?  
  
— Папа не придёт, Коленька.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я тебе завтра расскажу, — загадочно улыбнулась Соня и пошла с ним по главной аллее, один раз оглянувшись на большой запечатанный пакет, слабо шевелившийся под можжевеловыми кустами.


End file.
